Lilith Potter: The Mage of Hades - The Philosopher's Stone
by Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Lilith Adrienne Potter is the daughter of Lily Potter and Poseidon, the twin sister of Harry Potter. With the blessing of Hades, she becomes a shadow mage. Follow her through years at Hogwarts and summers at Camp Half-Blood (and possibly Camp Jupiter), as she tries to make sense of the two worlds she was born into. Set after PJatO and HoO doesn't exist. NicoxOC story.
1. Prologue

**Summary – Lilith Adrienne Potter is the daughter of Lily Potter and Poseidon, the twin sister of Harry Potter. With the blessing of Hades, she becomes a shadow mage. Follow her through years at Hogwarts and summers at camp half-blood, as she tries to make sense of the two worlds she was born into. Set after PJatO and HoO doesn't exist. WARNING! This will be a Nico/OC story**

**Disclaimer: (Downs a bottle of Veritaserum) I do not own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or this bottle of Veritaserum**

* * *

On the 31st July, two twins were born to Lily and James Potter and Poseidon. How does that work? Well, one night in the life of a married couple, James left to keep a certain werewolf company. Lily got very drunk for no apparent reason and met a guy in a bar. He was also drunk. You can only imagine what happened next, though I try not to. Anyway, one of the twins was Poseidon's daughter and one was James' son. Poseidon came to warn Lily that her daughter would have to go to camp half-blood to be safe at some time, but Lily refused to let her daughter go. A year and a month later, she died. Voldemort broke into the house and murdered the two parents. Lily and James died to protect their children. Voldemort's body died that night. Harry and Lilith Potter, the twins who lived, were taken by Hagrid to their Aunt and Uncle's house, their only mortal relatives. On each night, they were beaten for whatever reason the Dursley's could make up, but they somehow got through it. They were scarred everywhere except their faces and arms so no one would be suspicious. They managed to last until two years in the future. On the way home from playgroup, Vernon found Harry chewing a sweet and that put an end to it. He was hitting Harry with everything he had, from hammers to fruitcake to the sweet wrapper. Lilith screamed at him to stop and he got her in the head with the hammer. She fell to the floor with a thud, a large welt showing on her forehead, right next to the scar she and Harry shared. Vernon eventually stopped (The hammer broke on Lilith's skull) and yelled at Harry to beat it. He then had a talk with Petunia and drove the girl out to the local junkyard. He dumped the three year old in a garbage bag and threw her as far as he could down the crevice. Satisfied with the resulting CRACK, SNAP, and CHINK, he drove away. The next morning, when the boys questioned Lilith's disappearance, the adults smoothly replied "She ran off in the night, ungrateful brat of a girl. You won't be seeing her again" Harry, who had seen the welt, thought she must have been too hurt to go far, and asked them to do a search. He was near death by the end of that beating. Nobody cared about him anymore; not even his sister was there.

* * *

Seven years later, a garbage bag rolled out of the Junkyard and onto the road. It seemed as if the wind was moving it, but it seemed far too heavy; about the weight of a healthy seven year old. The bag rolled all around town, down alleys, through houses, even across highways to get to the place it needed to be. The ocean spread far out in front of it, the sand a golden stretch as far as the eye could see. It was nearing sundown, where most people left the beach for home. The last few inhabitants could see the limp form of a dummy, thrown on the sand, while in real life; there was a lifeless ten year old girl. She had long black hair with a single green streak and a pale face. A lightning bolt shaped scar showed on her forehead, along with the bruise the hammer had made. After all these years, her cuts still bled, her scars still showed, and her bruises still remained. She was wearing a tattered preschool outfit that was tight on her and had bare feet, fiery red from spilling hot water on them an hour before she died. That's right, this girl was Lilith Adrienne Potter herself, preserved by the water running over the bag as she was, well, dead. The water hadn't been able to bring her to life or anything, as Hades still ruled the Underworld, but it made sure that she remained intact if her soul was ever to return. Now it just happens that Poseidon and Hades agreed (WTF?) on something involving her when she died. When she died, she could come back to life as the Mage of Shadows and representative of Hades. Then the Mage circle would be complete and the Greater Prophecy would unlock. I know what you're thinking, 'Isn't there already a Great Prophecy? Why is there another one? Is it worse than the first one?' well, yes, because there is, and most likely yes. When Lilith died on that night, her soul never really left her body. The Horcrux she shared with Harry kept her tied to the earth. Once the Horcrux lost both of its hosts, it would wait until one of them died again. Then there would be no coming back. The dead twin would stay dead. A shadow crept across the sand, snaking its way over to the motionless figure. The tide came in close to the young girl. Two men appeared, each looking over Lilith with concern. "Brother, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Poseidon as he bent down beside his daughter. "Sure as I can be. She has good potential and a good heart. What I don't understand is how there are two souls here in this body" Hades said and Poseidon's head snapped up. "What?"

"Calm yourself, Brother. It is that meddlesome son of Zeus, that Riddle boy. He has left his mark on both of them. I believe he goes by the name of MoldyWart or something like that" Hades touched the lightning shaped scar on Lilith's forehead. "The son of Zeus who murdered all those mortals? The son of Zeus who hated his family? The son of Zeus that we had to lie to about his heritage in case he wanted more power? That son of Zeus?"

"The very same. This girl has been through a lot. Signs of starvation, abuse, and unfair upbringing"

Poseidon clenched his fists and had to keep himself from incinerating Lily's sister and her family. Lily was nice, but it was all Dionysus' fault he was with her. He would have kept her as more of a friend than a love interest. "Shall we?" Poseidon asked his brother, putting Lilith in a sitting position and closing her dead eyes. "We shall" Hades answered and the two gods touched her forehead gently. _"Κόρη της Θάλασσας, να αυξηθεί από το θάνατο και να επιστρέψει στη ζωή. Ισοπαλία στην αρχαία μαγεία και να γίνει το Mage των Σκιών. Άδη και Ποσειδώνα σας ευλογεί με την απόλυτη εξουσία πάνω από τη θάλασσα, το αλάτι, και σκούρο πάντα. Χρησιμοποιήστε το καλά"_

They chanted in unison and vanished. Later that night, a faint green glow lit up the beach. The corpse of the young girl was shaking, as if having a seizure. It was the source of the eerie green light. Her hair un-matted itself and the green got stronger. Her skin returned to normal, because blood was pumping around again. Her tattered clothes shifted and changed into flowing midnight black robes. Her bare feet were encased in black boots. A charm bracelet appeared on her hand and her scar glowed red. Her eyes snapped open and she whispered "Thank you, Father"


	2. Lilith explains things

I opened my eyes and drank in the sight. Oh, wait. You only just got here? Well, I'm Lilith Potter and I'm the Mage of Hades. Yeah, Hades as in the guy with blue flaming hair in _Hercules_, right? Wrong! Hades isn't on fire, contrary to popular belief, and he isn't such a bad guy. Then again, this is coming from his representative in Mage Circle. Hades brought me back to life when my abusive family ended up killing me and throwing me in the JUNKYARD afterwards, jerks… at least I knew that Harry was okay. Harry is my twin brother (But I'm older than him) and he only just survived living at the Dursleys. My death had stopped the constant abuse; the horrible people I call relatives said that if two children went missing, the neighbours would start to talk and word would spread that they had murdered two innocent toddlers because one was chewing on a sweet. Somehow, they hated me even more than Harry. Maybe it was because I was half-god. Yeah, I'm the Daughter of Poseidon. Build a bridge and get over it. Why didn't Poseidon save me? He didn't know about the abuse. The Dursleys must have been really good at covering their tracks if they could fool a god. Wait, did I just compliment them? NOOO! I'M GOING TO THE DARK SIDE! AAAGH! (Brief intermission in thoughts) Phew, I'm glad that I'm not going to the dark side after all. Anyway, I'm ten years old turning eleven tomorrow and missing Harry so much. Hades and Poseidon said that it was destined for us to meet again in the Greater Prophecy, whatever that was, but I couldn't risk the identities of witches and gods by shadowing over to him. I'm only new to this magic business; I've only been alive for a month. Poseidon gave me knowledge of things a normal ten year old wouldn't even dream of knowing. From what really happened on the night my mum died to what Crumple Horned Snorkacks were. Apparently they were pig like creatures with bat wings and rhino horns, but mortals saw them as warthogs and sometimes mistook the horns for the ones of an Erumpet. I have loads of amazing new powers; like turning into a bat and controlling shadows. I have really long black hair with one single streak of green that I usually keep in a ponytail. I have my mum's eyes, and a pale face because the blood hasn't circulated completely yet. I wear black robes, usually with some green on them or a very dark green tank top and jeans. The only mystery is my scar; Poseidon and Hades told me that I didn't need to know everything about it or it would scar me for life. Mentally, I mean. All I know is that it keeps me alive somehow. I live in Mage City; a hidden world created by Zeus where Mages, like me, can train and get stronger. I am by far the youngest Mage there; both mentally and physically. My best friend is Kamaria, the Mage of Artemis. She's the only one close to my age. And she is twenty five. She has black hair with a silver streak and has the most awesome spells ever. Really, I mean she can make deadly arrows out of nothing and see anything below the moon. She changes her physical appearance when we go to the mortal world so we don't seem weird or stand out. Aleus is the Mage of Zeus and the head of Mage Circle. He is a demigod son of Zeus, and he looks exactly like his father. Everyone else is fine, except maybe Amorelle, the Mage of Aphrodite. She's nice and all, but she gets a little too excited if somebody even says 'like'. She keeps saying that I'm too young for love, but she won't mess with it when it comes. Whenever she says that I roll my eyes and mock her perfectly. Oh, here comes Kamaria now. Today we're going to Scotland to see Hogwarts for the first time. Kamaria used the mist to make sure she was invited with me this year. Harry and I are wizards, probably why the Dursleys hate him too. Aunt Petunia was jealous of mum being a witch, so she hated her children just as she hated her. I swear, when I'm allowed to do things by myself… better not finish that sentence. "Hi Kamaria, are you ready?" I asked as I conjured a picnic basket. "Sure thing little squirt, got your favourite today" She waved her hand and another picnic basket appeared in silver light. I peeked in and shrieked, waking Dreamer, the Mage of Hypnos, who was snoring in the bushes nearby. Nobody knows his real name; he just spends most of his time sleeping, and that's why we call him Dreamer. He gave us an annoyed look and vanished in purple light. Kamaria and I laughed ourselves silly before I squealed again at the thought of eating the things inside the basket: Treacle Tarts. OMG they are the best things ever! Maybe it was an Evans thing; because Harry would always eat Treacle Tart when we went to the bakery (the Dursleys gave us each a dollar or two while Dudley got about ten dollars' worth of cake). Kamaria smiled and changed. Her silver robes became a silver top with the words 'Shining Star' and a pair of faded looking jeans with simple black sneakers. Her staff became a charm on her bracelet. The charms could all turn into something useful and there were loads of them. As for the staff, you have to be at least fifteen before you can get one (DAMMIT!) and I've been begging Andria for weeks to make mine early. Instead I got a wand (Slightly compensating) that would get the ability to morph into a staff when I unlocked the spell. Kamaria did her hair up in a ponytail and I grimaced at her. "That's _my_ thing" I whined and she just laughed. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face. I waved my wand (Narwhal horn, eleven and a half inches, sea phoenix feather and Pearl of Veritas with a bit of onyx and selenite) in an elaborate fashion. Black mist poured out; I drew a rune and it floated onto the ground. There was a bit of bellowing as a mini-tornado blew apart the earth. Kamaria smirked "Show off!" I rolled my eyes and jumped down; smiling as I fell faster than anything has ever gone before (except maybe the gods themselves). I could direct this tunnel anywhere on earth (That's where the 'digging a hole to China' came from) and I picked the hill looking over my new school. I fell upwards for a moment before commanding the earth to close and hovering on a misty cloud. I gazed down at the glittering towers and didn't even jump when Kamaria popped up in front of me. "Aww, it doesn't work anymore!" she whined and I laughed. We spent the day eating and laughing and making corny jokes. "I wonder if Harry remembers me." I wondered out loud. "You only disappeared when he was three, he's bound to remember you" Kamaria shrugged and gazed at the stars. "The Huntress" she pointed to a new constellation that I'd never seen before. It seemed familiar. "Zoe?" I gasped. Zoe Nightshade was the leader of the Huntresses, which Kamaria had introduced me to a few weeks ago. "Artemis made her a constellation" Kamaria explained. I nodded, feeling sorry for the girl. We had to head back soon after and as usual, I pleaded with Kamaria to stay here. She ended up moon-traveling me home after I refused to make a tunnel. I stuck my tongue out at her and shadowed to my house. See, wizards and witches call it apparating and you need a wand to do it, but Mages can vanish and reappear at will. The shadows outside of my cabin melted together and I rose out of the earth. My cabin shone in the moonlight, made of obsidian and onyx with a few pearls around the place and a rod of selenite. The interior was all blue-green; the walls all different shades of blue with murals depicting the sea that MOVED, and green for the fabric furniture. I had a TV bigger than Dudley could ever dream of having (about the size of a cinema screen. Though I'm sure if Dudley asked he could get the walrus and horse to get one for him). I had a queen-size bed with green and black patterned quilts and pillows. I sighed and let myself fall onto the bed. In my dreams, I was in Harry's mind. I was sad to find that he only remembered me as a friend from his childhood, a distant memory. He was curled up on a dirty floor with a rag blanket over him, shivering uncontrollably. My lightning shaped scar burned as I forced myself into reality. I was a shimmering figure, a transparent green form of a ten year old girl. Harry stared in wonder at me as I appeared from nowhere. His eyes came to rest on my scar and he looked really confused. "Harry, I miss you so much!" I cried and tried to hug him. My hand went straight through his shoulder and I gasped, tears in my eyes. I was so close to meeting him in real life. "Harry, we'll meet at school. You don't remember me but I remember you. Don't freak out when you see me. I mean you no harm…" I faded away and into dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I probably won't be able to update every day but warn me if I take too long, K? To percyjacksonfan135 and percyjacksonfan555, thank you very much! To purple sky always, Harry doesn't need to get rescued because the Dursleys stopped physically abusing him. He still gets mistreated and locked in a cupboard until he gets his letter though, but with Lilith around his time gets better. Yes, Luna can see through the mist. In the next chapter: Lilith meets Harry and Hagrid and we meet the Mage of Apollo**


	3. Diagon Alley and meeting Harry

**Let's just assume that i will never ever own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

The next day, I woke up to Kamaria shaking me. My face was wet and red. I sat up and winced as I hit my head on the bedhead. "Lilith? Are you okay? You were shaking and crying and calling for Harry" memories flooded back into me. "Oh, sorry Kamaria, the scar was acting up again" I said and she nodded, but she had a smirk as if she knew what was going on. "When I was scouting, I came across a certain hut on a rock that had a glowing Death Mage inside, sobbing over her twin brother"

"That was real?"

"Yep. Then the descendant of Porphyrion turned up and stayed the night, telling Harry he was a wizard and asking where Lilith was"

"Rubeus Hagrid? I didn't know he was a descendant of Porphyrion" I said.

"He is, but he's friendly. He wanted to know where the other 'twin who lived' was. Know anything about that?"

"Maybe" I said teasingly. "What did the Dursleys do when they heard my name?"

Kamaria smirked and waved her hand over the floor. Her own rune created a pool of a silver substance that we stepped through. I stood outside a hut, it was storming and well after the usual bedtime. I saw that I was a blue figure, and recognized this as a memory. Kamaria was looking through the window – I mean past Kamaria. The blue Kamaria had flown inside. I watched the Dursleys reaction to Hagrid coming in.

**_"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" Hagrid strode over to the sofa, where Dudley sat frozen in fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump" Dudley gave a terrified squeak and ran to hide behind his parents. "An' here's Harry!" said Hagrid, before looking around. "Where's yer sister?" Harry looked very confused. "Sister?" Vernon quickly went red in the face while Petunia paled and Dudley acquired a blank look. "He has never had a sister, has he Petunia?" Vernon looked to his wife for support. She nodded frantically and eyed Hagrid's umbrella with fear. Hagrid wasn't convinced. "Harry Potter doesn't have a sister? She was left with yeh as well, yeh know. Harry and Lilith, the Twins who Lived" Vernon, realizing that Hagrid already knew about me, launched himself at Hagrid with a cry of war. "Vernon!" Petunia cried as Hagrid threw him off. "Wha' happened ter Lilith?" he demanded. "That brat of a girl had what was coming to her, she's gone" Petunia said in defiance, helping the fat walrus up. "I have a _****sister****_?" Harry kept saying to himself. "O' course you have a sister, Harry. Lilith Adrienne, you were identical" Harry rounded on the Dursleys in anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" he roared in anger. The Dursleys screamed and ran upstairs. _**

The memory faded back into reality and I burst out laughing. Their faces were hilarious! Kamaria was chuckling beside me. The sun was up now; around nine in the morning. I had an idea to get to talk to Harry without breaking any rules. Assuming Hagrid had told Harry he was a wizard though. "Kamaria, let's go shopping" of course, we could just make the books appear, but Kamaria seemed to get the message. "I'll get Phoebus, he'll tell us where it's safe to 'pop in'" she vanished and reappeared with Phoebus, the Mage of Apollo. He was seventy three in regular years, but he appeared the same age as Kamaria. The thing with Mages is that we can choose whether or not to age. Kamaria and Phoebus were dating, which was kind of ironic if you looked at their patrons. Honestly, it made me sick when they thought they were alone. They don't seem to get that Amorelle appears whenever someone is having a good snog and yells 'eeeeeep!' as loud as she can. Phoebus smiled at his girlfriend and announced that he was coming too. Then he said that we could pop out next to the bank. He drew his own rune; a circle with spirals coming from the centre to form a sun shape (Like the ice spell in Wizard101 but orange) and vanished with Kamaria. I sighed and drew my own rune (the death spell with no adjustments on Wizard101), making it extra powerful just to be a show off. There was a blast of wind and I vanished in an instant hurricane. I appeared in a secluded spot next to a marble building that read: GRINGOTTS. Phoebus and Lilith rolled their eyes at me as the wind died down and I stepped off the air as if it were a step. "Come on, I have a plan to wait outside Gringotts for Harry and go with him to the Potter vault" I said and ran to the shadows, my black robes billowing behind me. I changed my clothes into a hooded green robe and watched as Hagrid and Harry walked into the Alley. I smiled as I saw that Harry was looking around in wonder, he deserved some wonder after living with the zoo of fatsos. Phoebus and Kamaria just walked over to me and said "We'll be at Fortescue's, don't worry about us" I shook my head fondly as they disappeared with a wave of their hands. I tagged along behind Harry and Hagrid as they walked through. Harry was shocked by the goblins; I could see – and hear – his jaw drop. While they went to a different goblin, I approached the one from Mage City, RedClaw. He wasn't surprised that I was here; he always knew I wanted to meet my brother again. He slipped me my key and said "Go join the other two, Lilith" I nodded and slipped him a piece of butterscotch candy; his favourite snack. Hagrid watched me warily as I entered the cart and sat immediately behind Harry. Harry himself was surprised; probably because I wasn't a fan-girl screaming at him to sign something. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen" came the voice of Griphook, the goblin who was assigned to accompany us. I stayed in my seat while Hagrid picked up the grubby little package that was an insult to Hades: The Philosophers stone. I narrowed my eyes at it as Hagrid and Harry re-entered the cart, stopping next at the Potter vault. The other two looked surprised when I got out and presented my key to Griphook, who took it along with Harry's and opened the vault. I gaped at what was there: I knew I was well off, but _this _was too much. I walked in and conjured a black pouch to put my money in. I took around 50 galleons, 72 sickles, and 37 knuts. "Who are yeh?" Hagrid asked me while Harry was collecting his own money. "Keep this a secret, but I'm Harry's sister. Don't tell him yet though, I want to break it to him" Hagrid looked too shocked to say anything. I walked over to Harry and whispered for him to meet me at Fortescue's later. He nodded cautiously and as I left to find my two lovebirds, I saw Hagrid agree to go. Kamaria and Phoebus were snogging in a secluded corner at Fortescue's ice cream bar. They cast a charm so people wouldn't notice them. I walked over and tapped Kamaria on the shoulder. "Ahem" they ignored me. "Ahem" I said a little louder. They continued snogging, completely oblivious to me. "Why do I put up with you? Okay, you asked for it!" I summoned some magic and drew a rune in the air. It exploded in their faces and showered green confetti all over them. I burst out laughing as they gave me annoyed looks – or what was probably supposed to be annoyed looks. They were red in the face from embarrassment and had confetti stuck to their faces. I waved my hand and the confetti vanished, leaving two eleven year olds behind. "For your own good. Besides, aren't you going to be first years?" they really couldn't argue with that. So they went and ordered a massive ice cream to share. Every time their lips touched, they would blush and giggle – it was sickening. The door opened and Harry and Hagrid walked in, Harry carrying some spell books and robes. I beckoned to him after adjusting my hood and the table magically expanded for them. "Why did you want to see me? And why did Hagrid tear up when I mentioned you?" Harry whispered when everyone else was either eating ice cream or reading newspapers. "You seriously cannot tell anyone about what I am about to tell you, especially the Dursleys"

"How do you know about-"

"How can I not know the complete basta-er-insert really offensive word here- that took me away from my brother and threw me in a junkyard to rot?" Harry's eyes widened. "Are you-? Are you my-?" he could barely get the words out. I lowered my hood and my green eyes met their perfect match. "I am Lilith Adrienne Potter" I said to him. Hagrid winked over at him and said "Knew she'd turn up a' some point, eh? Rubeus Hagrid, keeper o' keys an' grounds at Hogwarts. Can I trust tha' you know all abou' Hogwarts?" I chuckled and nodded. "I've been there. Well, been on a hill near it with Little Miss Naughty over here" I pointed towards Kamaria, who glared at me. "Where've you been all these years? Were you sent to the Dursleys? Did you escape from them? I want to know everything!" Harry said. I smiled "Well, let's see. Mage City, yes, and sort of" I answered. Kamaria spoke up "I'm Kamaria, Lilith talks about you a lot, and it's nice to finally meet you" she shook his hand. "Name's Phoebus, first year at Hogwarts and hoping to be in the same house as these guys" Phoebus put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. I rolled my eyes and Harry interrupted. "Mage City? Is that some kind of adoption home for witches and wizards?" I marveled at how close he was. "Um, Harry. When we were three, you were eating a lolly and Vernon started to beat you" I said and Harry got a dark look. "They don't beat me, but I wouldn't put it past them"

"Well, I maybe jumped in the way to save your life and was killed in the process?" I said weakly and Harry looked at me. "That ghost I saw was you?"

"No, well, yes. But it was a dream for me. I was alive when I appeared to you" he looked really confused when I said that. "But you died. How did you live if you died? Ah, the world makes no sense anymore!"

"Harry, do you know anything of Greek Mythology?" I asked and he stared like 'Whaa?' "Whaa? You mean that thing with the gods and Olympus or something?" thunder rumbled, even though it was sunny. "Shut it, Uncle Zeus" I muttered before turning back to Harry. "Harry, the god of the underworld let me back on the condition that I would represent him in Mage Circle. With the help of Dad, of course" I mumbled the last part, but Harry heard. "But isn't our father dead? Killed by Voldemort?" Hagrid flinched. "Um, my father isn't your father. I mean, we have different fathers, yours is James and mine is Poseidon" I let this information sink in. "What?" he asked. I sighed "We have different fathers, but the same mother. I am half sea god and half witch. You are full wizard. Are we on the same page now?" I asked as the other two Mages snorted. "Oi, I was like this when I found out" I waved my hand and shut them up. "How can yeh do wandless magic?" Hagrid asked suspiciously. "Because Hades and Poseidon gave me more powers. Anyway, when I died (Harry looked sad) the water kept my body alive and something to do with the scar kept my soul tied to the earth. When I was ten, I was brought back to life and sent to Mage City. I represent Hades in Mage Circle while Kamaria represents Artemis and Phoebus represents Apollo. Then here we are a month later in an ice cream bar, bonding over school" I summed up and Harry looked really surprised. "Come on, let's go shopping. I want to get you a present" I said and practically dragged him out the door. Hagrid walked off in the other direction to get Harry a present and Kamaria and Phoebus stayed behind. I led Harry to the broom shop and he frowned. "But first years aren't allowed their own brooms" he protested. I rolled my eyes and bought a really cheap broom, I think it was called a cleansweep. I took it outside and Harry stared. "Wait until you see it when I'm done. I'm sure it will take a while, but it will be worth it" I shrunk it and put it in my pocket. "Wait, I should get you something too" Harry said and ran off. He came back with a cage; a long thin cage with a black cloth over it. I took it and heard a voice coming from the inside _'Hello, Parva Magi, I am your new acquaintance' _I gave Harry an uncertain look "Did it talk to you?" I asked and he nodded. I took the cover off and gasped. A beautiful coral snake was lying on the base; it had green and blue stripes with gold flecks and shiny eyes. "I know what I'm going to call this pretty girl. Your name is Koritha, Kori for short" Kori nodded and slithered up my arm to rest on my shoulders. Harry laughed and I joined in until Hagrid came over holding a cage with a white owl. She eyed Kori warily and I said "Kori, don't eat any owls, okay?" Kori gave me a look, and then nodded. That really was only to cheer Harry's owl up. Coral snakes only eat small fish so there was nothing to worry about. "Thanks, Hagrid. I can't think of a name yet, but I can send you a letter when I decide" Harry was led off to Ollivander's and I told him that I had to go. I found Kamaria and Phoebus eating another ice cream and dragged them out before they got a brain freeze or something. Seriously, Fortescue looked sad as they left. "How did it go? I see you found a fashion accessory" Phoebus pointed to Kori, who was still on my shoulders. "This is Koritha, Kori for short. Kori, meet Phoebus and Kamaria" Kori nodded in their direction and slithered back into position. "She suits you. Did Harry give her to you?" Phoebus asked and I nodded. "Let's go back, I have to pack for school and so do you" I vanished and reappeared on my balcony.

* * *

**That was a ridiculously long chapter and I apologize in advance if they are too short for your liking after this one. Being the daughter of Poseidon means that along with being Harry's half-sister, Lilith is related to Percy, Tyson, Polyphemus, and whoever else that i may have missed. Coral snakes are awesome, but Kori has magical properties. That's why she's so detailed and intelligent. She can read and cast spells in parselmagic. A shout out to the people who are supposed to be reading this: HELLO DEBORAH AND REBEKAH. Please R&R**


	4. The Dursleys get KARMA

**Disclaimer: See chapters one and three**

**Thank you for the reviews and advice, if you have any tips or comments feel free to post them. I'm really busy moving house and won't be able to update often, maybe twice a week or whenever i can. The internet is going stupid on me so hang in there.**

* * *

"I still don't see why you packed a month early" Kamaria said from under _A Basic Guide to Transfiguration_. Really, you'd expect the Mage of Athena to be reading and memorizing the textbooks. It had been a week since we went to Diagon Alley and I met Harry after like seven years of being a corpse. Kori was wrapped around my lampshade and occasionally hissing things at me. I never knew I was a Parselmouth, but apparently it also had to do with the oh-so-important secret about my scar. I could only assume Harry was one too. "Well, I have a plan to make Harry's life fun this month. I had to be prepared" I said and transformed into a bat (Like Mavis' form on Hotel Transylvania but with green eyes and the purple mist is replaced by green mist). This wasn't my animagus form; it was just a cool thing that came with being the Mage of Hades. I smirked at Kori's face of horror and flew close by. "Kori, I can turn into a bat. Can you handle that?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. '_Yes Oh Great One. I advise you refrain from doing that at Pigfarts'_

"Hogwarts, Kori" I corrected. I flew out the open window and told them I'd be back soon, before vanishing and reappearing in the Dursley's yard. It was unnaturally quiet; so quiet that you could hear the sounds coming from Dudley's bedroom. I flew down to the window and peered in. The walrus was sitting on the sofa, which was sagging under his weight. The horse was preparing dinner; a large turkey with various salads and potato wedges. Harry would probably get none of that. The whale was in his room, blowing up some poor digital aliens. I vanished inside and checked the cupboard under the stairs. Surprisingly, Harry wasn't there. Only his schoolbooks and wand were in the darkness. I still saw our old cot, stashed away in a corner and covered in dust. I flew upstairs and saw the bedrooms. Vernon and Petunia still shared, there was still a guest room, and Dudley was in the next room. And the next one over held all his trash – and Harry. I flew in and Harry looked visibly freaked out. "Harry!" I yelped and flew over – and into – him, probably scaring him even more. "Um… do bats usually talk?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. "Nope, only me" I said and turned back into my human self. Harry had wonder, amusement, relief, fright, and a bunch of other emotions written all over his face. "Lilith? You can turn into a bat? Wow…" Harry trailed off and I nodded. "Harry, it's called being an animagus. You might do it one day too" his face lit up "That would be so awesome! I could scare Petunia out of her wits being a bat! I could just fly right at her face and–" I was laughing too hard at the image to hear the rest. When I finally calmed down, I told Harry that his form would probably be different from mine. He looked a little sad, but still excited to learn more about magic. "Hey, wanna prank the Dursleys?" I asked.

"How? Any 'funny business' and they'll kill me" Harry said sadly. "And now I know that they actually would"

"Harry, what if I could prove it wasn't you?" I asked.

"And how would you do that? If Dudley had a bad hair day, they'd find a reason to blame me"

"What if the poor innocent baby they killed came back as a ghost and began haunting them until they lost their minds" I asked seriously. Harry laughed and managed to nod his agreement.

O0O0O0O

**_Petunia Dursley was making dinner for the first time in ages when there was a thump from behind her. She turned around quickly and saw a young girl with black hair and green eyes staring up at her. A weird greenish glow surrounded her and her eyes were cold as the Antarctic Ocean. Petunia swung her frying pan at the girl but it passed through air. The girl had moved and was now floating above her. "Petoona" she said and flew circles around her. "Get away from me Freak!" Petunia screeched and bashed the figure repeatedly with the pan. The figure just smirked and vanished._**

O0O0O0O

**_Vernon Dursley was reading the paper and sipping coffee on the sofa. The headline said: DEAD GIRL FOUND AT LOCAL JUNKYARD. Vernon couldn't help but feel nervous as he saw the black garbage bag in the crevice, half torn open to reveal the girl. He continued to read the writing underneath. _****Lilith Potter, resident of number 4 Privet Drive has been found dead in the local junkyard. She appears to have been scolded with boiling water before suffering many cuts and bruises and a split in the skull. Further investigation found her guardians, the Dursleys, guilty of abuse and murder-****_ Vernon spat out his coffee all over the page. It turned red on impact and looked remarkably like blood. "P-P-Petunia!" He yelled and ran as fast as he could into the kitchen._**

O0O0O0O

**_Dudley Dursley walked out in the hallway at midnight, wondering why his parents were still arguing. "-to do with… Him?"_**

**_"I don't know, Vernon. But I saw the girl in the kitchen as I was making our tea. She was horrible-"_**

**_"It all comes down to Him" Vernon insisted "Before that man told Him about that lot, she never appeared. It's entirely the boy's fault-"_**

**_"What's all Harry's fault?" Dudley asked sleepily from the door. Both adults turned to him and said "Some funny things have been happening around here, Dudders. He's been at it again" This frightened Dudley so much that he ran as fast as his fat legs would allow to his bedroom and taped a large amount of pillows to his bottom._**

O0O0O0O

Back in Harry's room, we were laughing our heads off. "I loved the part with the newspaper" Harry managed to gasp out.

"Yep, a simple colour-change charm and a memory was all it took. The bit where 'I' was floating around the kitchen was good too"

"And did you see Dudley? He looks even fatter now!" we both guffawed to our hearts content before I glanced outside. "Holy Zeus, it is way past your bedtime young man" I said to Harry. "We're twins, aren't we only like a few minutes apart?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, but I'm older" I stuck my tongue out and he giggled. "Night, Bro. Don't let the Nargles bite" I said and temporarily vanished before leaning over and whispering "They'll creep into your ears and lay eggs in your brain!" I laughed before disappearing for the night.

O0O0O0O

The month passed quicker than I expected. Today is the 1st of September and Kamaria, Phoebus and I are waiting outside the barrier for Harry. I saw the Dursleys approaching and strode over. "-seem to have built it yet, have they?" Vernon smiled nastily at Harry, who I winked at from behind Petunia.

"Actually, sir, it's right through that brick wall over there. I'm sure the lady would know" I said. Vernon and the others turned to look at me.

"Who are you?" Dudley sneered before glancing between Harry and Me. "Oh, Potter's got himself a girlfriend" I rolled my eyes.

"Eww. No way in Hades that would ever happen. And just because you're too fat to get a girlfriend doesn't mean you need to tease Harry about it" Well, Vernon and Petunia lost it.

"Apologize to Dudders this instant, young hooligan" Petunia demanded.

"Are you going to apologize to me for that night?" I asked and they gave me blank looks. "Not catching on? Well, that hammer really hurt" I said and lifted my fringe to reveal the scar. Vernon's face went from white to red to purple as his tiny brain managed to figure it out.

"YOU!" He yelled, frightening the people around us.

"Yup. In the flesh" I pinched myself on the arm to emphasize. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get my brother to Hogwarts. See ya!" I walked the other way and we got on the train. I used my awesome ability to see backwards to look at the Dursley's shocked faces. "By the way, the surprise that I got last month isn't done yet. I have to make the charms completely accurate" I said to Harry. He nodded and we heard a voice say "-packed with muggles, of course-"I think it belonged to the woman with red hair walking past with her family.

"Let's go with them" I said and whispered to Kori to stay hidden. By the time we caught up with the family, there was only the mother, daughter, and one boy.

"Um, hello? Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Harry asked and the woman nodded. "Go on, all you have to do is run straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Ron, you go first" the boy gulped and sprinted toward the barrier; here one second and gone the next.

"Told ya, bro. Go on, I'll find Kamaria and Phoebus" Harry nodded and ran towards the barrier. The woman and her daughter followed quickly. I waited until everyone was looking away before assuming my bat form and flying to a corner.

"Oi! Lovebirds! The train's about to go!" I yelled and they continued. "Rictusempra!" I yelled and they doubled over laughing.

"F-fi-finite" Kamaria managed to gasp out and the spell cancelled. "Why didn't you just say so?" she demanded.

"I did say so. Now get your eleven-year-old on and get on the train" I flew through the barrier and sought out Harry. When he wasn't anywhere to be found, I assumed he was already on the train. I swooped in and searched through the compartments before finding the one I was looking for. Harry was talking to the red haired boy that had gone through the barrier. I sighed and flopped down as I transformed back. "What, never seen a bat turn into a person before?" I demanded at the look on his face. He looked towards Harry and then back at me before I decided to take pity on him. "Hello, I'm Lilith and this is Harry" I introduced. He looked flabbergasted.

"Harry and Lilith _Potter_? The twins who lived?" I rolled my eyes at the name.

"Yup. But I lived twice" I said and Harry elbowed me. "Ow, we've only known each other a month and you're already acting like a younger brother" I glowered while rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" the boy introduced and I nodded. "How did you do that thing with the bat?" he asked curiously.

"It's called being an animagus, Ron. You know, you're a lot like Harry" Ron looked prideful at this, while Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Sooooo, do you have a pet? This is Hedwig" Harry said and showed off his owl. Hedwig hooted and bobbed her head.

"This is Koritha, Kori for short" I motioned for Kori to come out in the open and she hissed a welcome at the boys.

"Hi Kori, by the way, thank you for helping prank the Dursleys last week" Kori gave what was the equivalence of a chuckle in parseltongue as Harry stroked her.

_'Thank you Harry'_ she hissed.

"You're a Parselmouth? And you too?" Ron was staring at us and doing a good impression of a goldfish.

"Yup, something wrong with that?" I asked and he shrugged. "It's only used by dark wizards" He mumbled and I rolled my eyes again.

"So you assume that because dark wizards use a spell or have a magical ability, that the spell or ability is immediately dark?" I asked.

"Well, only dark wizards have ever used it" Ron insisted.

"So? What about _Expelliarmus_ and _Stupefy_? Are they dark?" Ron still looked confused.

"No, Hogwarts doesn't teach dark spells" he said.

"So what would happen if I told you myself that Merlin was a Parselmouth?" I asked and his eyes grew wide. Harry was chuckling in amusement.

"Merlin? But Merlin was a light wizard" Ron protested and I face-palmed.

"You don't get it, do you?" I asked and Ron shook his head dumbly. His rat snoozed on and rolled off his shoulder.

"Scabbers!" Ron yelped and dashed down to retrieve his rat.

"Ron, Merlin was a Slytherin and a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. Fair enough, his great grandfather married a muggleborn and was disowned, but blood is blood. And even if you went and told everyone that Merlin was evil because he was a Parselmouth no-one would care because he proved himself as a light wizard" I explained and Ron, who still looked confused, nodded.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions like that, what mum would say…" he trailed off and made a little nook in his shirt for Scabbers. Scabbers slept on.

"He's useless, really. All he ever does is sleep. Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?" Ron pulled out a very old looking wand and I frowned.

"Who's wand is that? It can't be yours because wands last a very long time and this is about to die completely" I commented. Ron's ears went pink.

"My brother Charlie's, couldn't get a new one this year" I decided not to push the matter further because I could tell he wasn't as wealthy as he looked. I'll have to get him some money sometime, because if his family can't afford wands then there is something really wrong with their financial state.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one" we all turned to the door to see a bushy haired girl already in her Hogwarts robes and giving Ron a fascinated look. "Are you doing magic? Let's see it then" She looked at Ron expectantly and he raised his wand-that-wasn't-really-his-wand.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow

Turn this stupid fat-rat yellow!" he said uncomfortably and nothing happened. If Fred was a prankster, then it was probably a dud.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried out a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. I learned all our course books by heart, I do hope it will be enough, I was ever so thrilled when I got my letter, my parents were so happy they bought me some extra books. I'm Hermione Granger by the way" the girl said this all very fast. I looked towards Harry and Ron and they shrugged.

"I'm Lilith and this is Harry and Ron" I said. The reaction was immediate.

"Lilith and Harry _Potter_? I know all about you of course, you're mentioned in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, _Great Wizarding Events of the Twenty-First Century, Modern Magical History…_" I raised my eyebrow at the others and they chuckled slightly as Hermione listed all the books.

"Okay then. We'll let you know if we see the toad. Nice to meet you, Hermione" Harry ushered her out of the compartment before sighing and picking up a book on Greek Mythology. I'd given him a set of books that children of Athena make everyone who knows about the gods read. It includes a biography of every god and famous demigod, a Greek translator page, and some pictures of famous Greek places still around today. He was on the Hercules page and frowning slightly.

"But Hercules is good, isn't he? And he was full god" Harry said, confused. I slid over and made faces at the muscular man in the photograph.

"No. The real Hercules is a jerk and a demigod. The stupid Disney people need to recruit actual demigods or they won't get any facts right" I corrected, and then at Ron's face, I explained "Disney is a muggle movie company that focuses mainly on cartoons but with some real life shows as well. The movie _Hercules_ is so far from truth, that the children of Zeus try to burn every copy ever made" at another confused look, I said "Zeus is a really powerful man from America who has hundreds of kids that are mostly dead. Hercules was one of his sons and he was a right prat to every other person who wasn't him" not a lie, but not the whole truth.

"Sounds a bit like a Malfoy. Oh, speak of the devil" Ron jerked his hand towards the door, where a pale, blond boy and two large boys who looked a lot like henchmen entered. I knew at once that the blond one was spoiled, stuck up, and thought he was better than everyone else.

"They're saying all along the train that Harry and Lilith Potter are in this compartment. So, are you?" he asked in a stuck up voice that suited him.

"What's it to you? Seriously, I prefer Mage City to this train" I said and Harry snorted. Ron looked like he was going to punch the boy.

"Bugger off, Malfoy" Ron said and Malfoy turned to him with a sneer on his face.

"No need to ask who you are, red hair, hand-me-down robes, you're obviously a Weasley. Potters, you'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to hang around the wrong sort. I can help you there" He extended his hand and I rolled my eyes.

"I think we can tell the wrong sort for ourselves, thanks" Harry said coolly and Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"You tell him, bro! you'll end up a Gryffindor for sure" Harry turned red with embarrassment as Malfoy left the carriage. He seemed to be muttering something about Gryffindorks and how Slytherin was best. Soon the train ride was over and we were herded out and onto the boats.

* * *

**Sorry for cutting it off here, but the next chapter would be too short if i kept going. Most of the characters get sorted next chapter with a few exceptions including Lilith. I want to put her in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but i can't decide. Please vote for the house of your choice (Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs will be ignored) and I'll decide by the time the next chapter is ready. Please R&R  
P.S. Nico actually won't appear until after the Prisoner of Azkaban. I won't change the pairing though. Nico will be mentioned briefly during the summers and appear nameless in the summer after Chamber of Secrets.**


	5. Sorting and decisions

**To begin with, there is a tie. I can't update the next chapter after this one until there is a tie break. I can't even write it because I need to know what house you want her to be in. I do not own either of these stories or anything you may recognize. Lilith is my creation.**

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting"

Harry and I tried to flatten our hair. The boats had been fun, and the squid was nice to talk to along with making some wizarding friends. Kamaria and Phoebus apparently found a compartment filled with second years and joined them for the train ride. They had shared a boat and held hands as Professor McGonagall gave her speech.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly" She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking"

"Don't be thick, Hogwarts is supposed to be safe" I told him and he seemed to relax a little.

"Lilith, are you sure?" Harry whispered over.

"Nope, but I couldn't let Ron keep thinking it was going to hurt because even if it didn't hurt he would think it hurt" I said and took Harry's confused face as a sign that he definitely wasn't Ravenclaw material. No one was talking much except Hermione, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. I tried hard not to listen to her. I barely even noticed when the ghosts entered the small chamber we were waiting in, but I heard Harry gasp and looked anyway. The ghosts seemed to be arguing.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all bad names and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely. I rolled my eyes at them and noticed one of the ghosts, a girl, staring over at me. I made a 'zipped lips' sign and she nodded curiously. I'm sure that if word got out that I came back from the dead I would be a symbol of evil or I might be swarmed by reporters. Frankly, I didn't like either option.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know"

"Move along now," said a sharp voice "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start" Professor McGonagall had returned, One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told us "and follow me."

I got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Harry and Ron behind me, and walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up here, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. I could just imagine Amorelle dying of horrible fashion sense looking at it. Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat; I stared at it too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find,

A smarter hat than me,

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

And I can cap them all,

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be,

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends,

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none),

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. "So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll"

I snorted at this comment, the fact that trolls were huge and you could barely fit three people around them made it pretty much impossible to wrestle them. Ron didn't know that though. I looked to the front again; Professor McGonagall had stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right across her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Archer, Phoebus!" I snorted at Phoebus' lame attempt of making up a name, seriously, I wonder what Kamaria chose. Phoebus looked excited as he put the hat on his head. It sat there for a few seconds before-

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; I could see some twins that looked a bit like Ron catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, I noticed, the hat shouted out the House at once, but other it took a little while to decide. I could only wonder where the dirty hat would want to put me.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to me in line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed that hat eagerly on her head. Harry and Ron chuckled a bit at that and I promptly whacked them upside the head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned and earned another whack. Kamaria was next, with the name 'Kamaria Hunter', really, how she made Ravenclaw escapes me. When the boy who kept losing his toad was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville, when it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR", Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to job back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his with at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle and looked rather pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"..., "Nott" …, "Parkinson"…, then pair of twin girls, "Patil" and Patil" …, then "Perks, Sally-Anne" …, and then-

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"How many Harry Potters d'ya think there are?" I whispered to Ron and he snorted. Harry seemed to be arguing with the hat, because his face was scrunched up in defiance. I hope he got Gryffindor, or whatever house I'm in. The brim opened and yelled-

"GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped along with the red and gold table, the redhead twins yelling "We got Potter!" I knew what was coming next.

"Potter, Lilith!"

Harry turned from his spot at the Gryffindor table to see my sorting. I tried to empty my face of emotion as I walked up and probably failed miserably. The hat actually wasn't that bad, at least until it began to talk.

_'Lilith Potter, The Girl Who Lived'_ I was immediately annoyed by its voice. I wonder if it did this for Harry…

_'Sorting Hat, The Proclaimer of Houses'_ I countered.

_'Ooh, right back at me, very Gryffindor of you'_ I mentally rolled my eyes at this.

_'Speaking of Gryffindor, where do you want to put me?'_ I seriously wanted to get this over with.

_'Hmm, you came back to protect your brother more than any other reason, didn't you? Loyalty, a Hufflepuff trait'_

_'I guess so…'_ Well, it was true. I didn't come back because of Hades or Poseidon or the awesome powers, I came back to have another chance with Harry.

'_But that was an impressive show of wit before; maybe Ravenclaw would be best suited to you'_

_'That sounds a little better than Hufflepuff to me'_ Really, Helga Hufflepuff must have been made fun of a lot because of her last name.

_'But you have a lot of bravery, quite the little daredevil aren't we?'_

_'You could say that'_ I prided myself on that aspect of my life.

_'Cunning too, I like the pranks you dream up'_

_'Why thank you, Hat'_ FINALLY! Someone else appreciates my inner prankster!

_'But where to put you?'_

_'I think we should hurry this up because the first years are glaring at me'_ And it was true. They were all giving me death stares, and believe me, I know what a death stare is.

_'Very well, Miss Potter. I'm sure all of the houses would favor you, but you would be best suited in…_

The Hat yelled out my house and I heard a series of gasps. Really, what was wrong with being in that house? A quarter of students end up in that house, even if its reputation isn't the most desirable. Have you guessed yet? I'm a –

**And... cliffhanger! I need someone else to vote for which house Lilith will be in, otherwise I'll write down both names on fifty pieces of paper and draw them out of a hat or something. I'm floating towards Slytherin at the moment because it says on the wiki that it is loosely related to water and darkness, like Lilith. Please vote for the house of your choice (Still ignoring Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs) and I will see you guys when I write the next chapter**

** P.S. should Lilith be a metamorphagus?**


	6. I'm a freaking Slytherin

**This chapter, in my point of view, could probably be better. But I'll leave that for you to decide. Some may notice I left Dumbledore's speech out of this. That was intentional and will be brought up later in the story. Because only one person reviewed about her being a metamorphagus, she is one. But her powers will be limited to hair and eye changing, I hate stories where one character gets all the powers in one and rules the world, so Lilith will be like a mortal god. On with the lame chapter that could probably be better...**

_'Very well, Miss Potter. I'm sure all of the houses would favor you, but you would be best suited in…_

_The Hat yelled out my house and I heard a series of gasps. Really, what was wrong with being in that house? A quarter of students end up in that house, even if its reputation isn't the most desirable. Have you guessed yet? I'm a –_****

Slytherin. A freaking Slytherin. Now it won't matter if my secret gets out, they'll think I'm a dark witch anyway. To make matters worse, the stupid Malfoy kid is in my house. Hades, I would even become a Hufflepuff to avoid that. The other Slytherins had triumphant, sly looks on their faces and I could practically hear their thoughts:

_Look, a new bargaining chip_

_We'll have lots of fun training her_

_She'll be so easy to manipulate_

_She won't risk being friends with a Gryffindor now, she'll be all mine. The Dark Lord will be pleased_

That last one came from Malfoy himself, it never actually crossed my mind that he was a Death Eater in training, probably all his father's doing. Yes, I knew who Lucius Malfoy was, one of the most slimy, insensitive, blood fanatic, lumps of… I'll stop talking now. Thinking, I meant thinking. I walked over to the table and sat next to Tracey Davies and Daphne Greengrass, the only two Slytherins that seemed remotely friendly. Tracey kept glancing at my forehead and Daphne seemed surprised that I was sitting next to her. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and I realized I'd lost all of my half-made friendships already… dang. Harry gave me a meaningful look and I returned it, sending the shadows to tell him that we needed to talk. He nodded and I gave him the thumbs up. Then I turned to the food. Mounds of food were now covering the tables and the older students were tucking in. Being practically immortal, I didn't have to eat much. So I waited until the desserts appeared. The Slytherins would forever wonder how a whole platter of treacle tarts vanished a split second after it appeared. As for me, I probably didn't need to eat for another week. Daphne smirked at me from her own empty plate and Tracey snickered. "I'm Lilith Potter, but you probably already know that. Not to sound full of myself or anything, but I'm too famous for my own good" I introduced to them and they nodded. "Tracey Davies, my family is full of blood purists but I'm always trying not to get corrupted by them. They put me in an arranged marriage with _him_" she pointed to Theodore Nott, who was eating like a pig "and I would honestly rather be a Hufflepuff than have anything to do with him" I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, I really don't like Malfoy, too full of himself" the said boy was currently boasting about his parentage and showing off fancy heirlooms.

"Daphne Greengrass, my family aren't blood purists, thankfully and they don't believe any of the nonsense about Slytherin being evil. My entire family has been in Slytherin and not one of them has turned out evil, it's just a bunch of frog brains" I agreed with this too. Maybe being a Slytherin wouldn't be too bad. "Y'know, why does everyone have to be so against Slytherin, the only good thing about us in everyone else's eyes was Merlin, but You-Know-Who put a damper on that, and it would probably take quite a few Merlins to make the other houses accept us. I mean, we've turned out as many dark wizards as the rest of the houses yet they hate us the most" Tracey said and we stared.

"How are you not a Ravenclaw?" Tracey smirked. "The hat thought about it, but when I told it that my family would kill me if I wasn't a Slytherin, it put me here"

"Right… the hat said my cunning won out over loyalty and wit, and that's why I'm here. I honestly shared the same thoughts as the other houses before I met you guys" I said truthfully.

"The hat said that it couldn't decide with me, but it looked into my family tree and put me here, I actually thought I was going to end up in Hufflepuff or something" Daphne smiled from behind her apple pie.

"Speaking of Hufflepuff, it's probably turned out the least dark wizards of all the houses" Tracey pondered "And yet people don't want to be Hufflepuffs. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah, we should tell someone this, make them think…" I trailed off.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"Lilith, we're getting up now" I blinked. Daphne was tapping me on the shoulder. Half the Slytherins were standing up.

"Oh Styx!" I gasped and shot up. Everyone snickered and I gave them a proper death stare.

"Sticks?" Daphne asked and I waved my hand.

"Where I live, it's one of our swear words. And it's S-T-Y-X" I groaned as the thunder rumbled, shocking most of the students. "And it gets that reaction, most of the time" I gestured up at the ceiling.

"First years, follow me. Come on, this way" a prefect led us to the dungeons. Like the places where they hold prisoners, dungeons. Slytherin was seeming less appealing by the second, the only comfort is that we're under the lake and it's dark. My specialities. The way in was through a fake wall, operated by a highly offensive password (like 'pure blood' or 'the greater house')"Girls dormitories are on the right, boys the same on the left. I advise you not to go roaming in the night or we might break our own streak of winning the house cup, and we don't really want that. So, off to bed!" the prefect strode up the right staircase, followed by most of the girls. I was sharing a dorm with Daphne, Tracey, Pansy and this complete gorgon Millicent. I was thankful my bed was next to my friends. I pretended to sleep (hanging around Dreamer made me quite skilled at this) until I heard nothing else in the room before shadowing out. As I didn't know where the Gryffindor dorms were, I looked for Harry's magical aura. Every wizard has a distinct magical aura, something nothing can imitate. I felt Severus Snape walk past and recalled memories of my first day with Amorelle, when she'd told me there was a love triangle concerning my mother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_"I remember your mother, she was my favourite girl to watch when she fought love. Always too blind to see what was staring at her in the face"_**

**_"Hey!" _**

**_Amorelle had taken me to Paris, her favourite place. I was technically only three in a ten year olds body, but she insisted on having this conversation. "Young James Potter was after her the moment he saw her, but so was Severus Snape. Oh, I miss them all so much"_**

**_"Who was the other guy?" I remembered asking._**

**_"Severus was her best friend growing up, right until they fought and she went back to James. Severus tried to apologize, but she wouldn't hear of it" I remember feeling quite angry at my mother for this, I was always ready to forgive someone._**

**_"Then Severus grew dark and joined the force responsible for her death. Although he didn't know it, he'd just practically given his life willingly to something he hated. He overheard a prophecy concerning your brother and gave the information to his master" I remembered vaporizing a poor blueberry bush at this, then feeling immediately guilty as its dryad died before me. But I was used to death by now, I knew more about death than life._**

**_"Severus was devastated, he went right to Dumbledore with a death wish but instead joined the Order of the Phoenix, to try and make it up to Lily. He still hates James though, and I'm sure he still loves Lily. Don't be too hard on him if you ever see him, although he could really use some more fashion advice…" I'd zoned out at this point because I hate 'dress clothes' and 'looking pretty' and things like that. What in Hades is wrong with just wearing the clothes you feel comfortable in? And for me, I just really hate dresses. No free movement whatsoever._**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time the flashback ended, I was in the boys dormitory. I disillusioned my body before entering Harry's mind. I burst out laughing at the dream he was having. Harry looked so ridiculous in a turban. "Harry" I broke through the mental barrier and forced myself into the dream. Kind of like when I visited Harry at the hut on the rock. "Lilith? But how did you get into my dreams? Wow that came out wrong…" Harry blushed and I snorted. "I'm just awesome like that, anyway, thoughts on me being a Slytherin?" I asked and he looked me in the eye.

"I don't care what anyone else says, you are my sister and it doesn't matter what house you're in. Don't expect me to get chummy with Malfoy though" we both shivered. "No way I would ever do that. Tracey and Daphne are good though, don't expect them to go out of their way to be nice in the corridors, but they're actually fairly neutral. What does Ron think?"

"He says that you're the first Slytherin his family ever liked besides Merlin. I'm sure that because he knew you before you were sorted, he doesn't let the House difference bother him"

"Tell him I said thanks. And I really have to teach you occlumency, before Voldemort finds a way to enter your mind. No offense, but you're mental shields are weak" I laughed at his glare before popping back into my own head.

**Sorry for the shortness but I had like no inspiration. I'll try to update soon with 'The Potions Master' or 'I Officially Hate Severus Snape', whatever you want to call it. I'm having loads of inspiration already. Should I make Lilith answer his questions instead of Harry? Please review**


	7. Pranks and Potions

The first week at Hogwarts was hell. No, hell was a lot better than this, trust me, I know. The stupid people kept glancing at my forehead every second that I was in the room and Harry wasn't better off. Kamaria and Phoebus were basically inseparable, only leaving each other's company to say hi to me or to go to sleep. But something tells me they manage to do that together too. I'm going to stop thinking about that so you don't have to go through the torture. The staircases liked to move, especially when some unsuspecting first years were on board for the ride. The Weasley twins had written names on them just for Ron, and I knew that Marjorie liked to visit Joanna on Fridays and that Janus liked to trick people with fake steps. It got quite amusing after the first few days and soon the whole school was using the system. Like even the teachers were. McGonagall once told the Ravenclaws to take Doris down to the greenhouses and the Slytherins to watch out for Jim on the way to Charms. Dumbledore even called them by their given names, saying one night at the feast that there was a lost pair of underwear found on Gunther. I'm assuming it was a Hufflepuff because someone went very red at that table. The Weasleys were shaking with laughter and even Snape managed to look amused. Snape apparently finds it so hard to be happy, like it's some kind of disease and everyone else has it. He goes out of his way not to have fun, like that time I set off a dungbomb in some corridor that he was in and rearranged his office. He doesn't seem to appreciate the colour salmon. He was all "Potter! Detention!", but I didn't care because cleaning cauldrons is really easy when you're the daughter of Poseidon. Just tell the water what to do and it does it. "Potter, no more pink or I'll have you expelled" he said when I presented him with twenty sparkling cauldrons. To which I replied: "Salmon, that's obviously salmon. It's the next big thing, you know" Kamaria dared me to say that. I probably would have done it anyway though. Transfiguration was something I wasn't the best at, mainly because it required maximum concentration. Something I will always lack for so long as I send notes across the room to Kamaria with drawings of bats moving on the paper. Charms was one of my best subjects, I mastered Wingardium Leviosa in the first five seconds, earning ten points for Slytherin. Speaking of points, I try my best not to earn them. They're just some scam the teachers cooked up to make the kids behave, a few pretty gems and a trophy for the Head of House along with the Great Hall decorated in your colours for one night. So totally not worth it. Anyway, I'm Flitwick's favourite student now, despite being a Slytherin, and I can see some of the Ravenclaws are jealous. Hermione too by the looks of it. She mastered the spell after ten minutes and Flitwick didn't even look at her. Herbology was slightly better, with the interesting plants to make up for sharing with Hufflepuffs. Honestly, why can't there ever be an intelligent Hufflepuff? Hannah Abbot was holding her plant upside down half the lesson. Defense against the Dark Arts was a bit of a joke. The turban guy, Quill or whatever his name was, didn't do anything practical or exciting. All that happened in the classroom was theory and the occasional prank. Most of which were caused by me. I turned the turban salmon and he didn't even notice until Snape pointed it out and glared at me. I guess the Hufflepuffs are good at something after all, because they saw me wave my wand and mutter the incantation and didn't even acknowledge it. Or maybe they were just dumb. Kamaria's favourite class was Astronomy, where we went out to look at the stars every Wednesday night. She wasted no time pointing out all the planets and constellations and telling the class what they all meant. Ravenclaw was 500 points richer that evening. All in all, without pranks, life at Hogwarts would suck. I hadn't even had Potions yet, and it was what I had today. With Harry. Joy. I'm sure Snape will be after blood, all because of my 'father'. Sure enough, he sneered at Harry and me as we entered and I let Ron sit next to Harry. I sat with Daphne and the lesson began.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving in this class, I doubt any of you will believe this is magic. I do not expect you will truly understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron as its shimmering fumes rise, the power of liquid that seeps through human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach" Snape said in barely a whisper, but the whole class heard him. I wonder if he only had Hufflepuffs before, because I'm sure some people are actually quite good at Potions. Or maybe he was such a horrible teacher that the kids purposely failed so they could get away from him. Either was possible, really. "Potter!" he said suddenly, whirling around and facing Harry. "Tell me Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I remembered the answer easily; even though it was for sixth years. When I became the Mage of Hades, I learned about the Draught of Living Death: a sleeping potion so powerful that it took you right to the Fields of Asphodel. But I didn't expect Harry to know that. I could see him looking confused, wondering what the Hades he was talking about. "The Draught of Living Death" I said clearly and the whole class looked at me, as if just remembering I was there. "You didn't say which Potter, Professor. So I answered. The answer is the Draught of Living Death, isn't it?" the Gryffindors were staring at me like 'Whaa?' and the Slytherins (except for Daphne and Tracey) were glaring at me, probably for defending a Gryffindor. "Yes, Miss Potter, the answer was the Draught of Living Death. Nice to see that one of you has your head screwed on, and the one in Slytherin no less. Let's see, five points for that answer" the Slytherins cheered while I groaned. "Shall we test your brother then? Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" that answer came immediately as well. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, but at least it was first year knowledge. Honestly, Harry was acting like a Hufflepuff at the moment and doing a rather good impression of a fly on a spider web. "I don't know, Sir" the other Slytherins snickered.

"Then tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane" Snape's voice rang out. That was a trick question; anyone who lived next to the Mage of Demeter would know that. So, only Dreamer and I. It was in fact the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. And Harry clearly didn't know this either. "I don't know, but I think Hermione does. Why don't you ask her?" I turned and had to literally seal my mouth shut out of respect for the girl. She was standing up, her hand almost touching the ceiling, body language screaming 'pick me'. Snape sneered at both Hermione and Harry. "Granger, sit down. Potter, a bezoar is the stone taken from a stomach of a goat that acts against most poisons. There is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane; they are the same plant that also goes by the name of aconite. Well, why aren't you all writing this down?" he barked at the class and they all rushed to get their writing equipment out. I just summoned mine with a flick of a narwhal horn. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek" Snape said to Harry and his face fell. "Why do you do that? Get so disappointed over nothing?" I asked and he shrugged. "Lilith! Pay attention!" Daphne pointed to the board, where instructions appeared. All in all, I think the lesson could have gone better. I turned Snape's hair pink at the end and he didn't look too happy. Neville exploded his cauldron and Snape found a way to blame Harry for it, losing Gryffindor another point. "Hey, Harry, can I come see Hagrid with you?" I heard Ron say and walked over. "Can I come too? I haven't seen him in ages and he might think Slytherin has corrupted me. Wait, do we take Charles or Evangeline to get there?" we'd started walking automatically and the staircases loomed before us. "Evangeline, I think. Charles goes to the library" Ron said and we all agreed. It must have been a Ravenclaw moment because it was the right way. Hagrid called off his dog and let us in. Everything was giant sized, probably because Hagrid was half giant. Whole tails of unicorn hair hung from the ceiling and I could barely see over the enormous table. It was brilliant. "So, make yerselves at home" he said and sat down. I levitated myself onto the chair while Harry and Ron struggled. "Lilith, heard yeh were sorted inter Slytherin, hope they aren' too hard on yeh" I snorted.

"Nah, it's fine. Daphne and Tracey are actually decent and the others don't really talk much. Snape on the other hand, he really needs fashion help. I think he looks good in salmon, don't you? Maybe I'll send him a new robe for Christmas…" the other's chuckled at this, having heard of my 're-decoration' and obsession with turning things pink. "Nah, red and gold is best. You Slytherins always going on about green and silver. And now there's pink as well" Ron said and I glared at him with mock hurt. "Don't insult green or Poseidon will be out to get you!" I said dramatically and Hagrid and Harry laughed. Ron just looked confused, like always. "Does this have to do with Hercules? Because I have no idea what you are talking about" that just made us laugh even more. "Yep, Poseidon is Zeus' brother and he lives in a palace under the sea with mermaids and dolphins and his wife Amphitrite and son Triton" I said and Hagrid nodded. "Yeah, my great grandpa was agains' Zeus. Porphyrion was 'is name. Still around though, somewhere" so that's how they were related. "Hagrid, what's this?" Harry held a newspaper article. I scanned it and had to put it down before I incinerated another poor dryad. The stupid philosopher's stone was causing problems. Gringotts was baffled as to why they could get into the high-security cell that easily. Even RedClaw seemed confused. "Hagrid, can we talk about something later?" I said and he nodded, dreading it. Later came far too slowly, as people would notice a shadow creeping across the ground, I had to wait until it was dark. I stepped out and Fang started barking at me. Really, it was the pets with cute names you had to watch out for. The ones with scary names will never live up to them. "Fang, shut it" Hagrid opened the door and beckoned me in. "Now I know why yer here" he said, pouring a bucket of tea "Yeh found ou' abou' the philosopher's stone"

"That horrible gem-like object the colour of blood that is an insult to my patron and the whole point of death? Yep, known about it since the day we met. Properly, I mean" I wasn't so sure I'd known about it when I was one year old. Then again, I had no clue what my life was like then. Hagrid chuckled. "Not a bad thing, the stone. Just don' tell anyone else, okay? Professor Dumbledore wants to keep I' a secret" I nodded.

"Sooo, what do you think Snape likes best? Plain robes or dress robes?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Why don' you ask him? There's summat in yer wand that acts like Veritaserum, I'nt there? Some pearl o' Veritas or summat?" Hagrid pointed to the narwhal horn gleaming in my hand. My lips formed a wicked grin.

"Yes… I suppose I could do that. But of course you didn't help me with it, that's absurd" I laughed wickedly before vanishing in a cloud of green mist.

**I am so proud of the staircase idea, that was all me. The salmon came from wreck-it-ralph. Lilith won't try to destroy the philosopher's stone because she doesn't know the purpose of it being there. To Kim Frost, She will become close friends with Luna and won't be a part of the golden trio, but still be their besties. I plan for Lilith to prank Snape many many more times, and I will accept anything you guys have in mind. I also need some names for Demigods, Nymphs, new Slytherins (CoS), and Mages. Please review, I'll give you cookies like this one: (::)**


	8. Author's Note (SORRY!)

Author's Note

Sorry that I don't have a proper chapter, but I really need to tell you something. My internet is going away for a while and I don't know when I'll get it back. Plus, when I do get it back, I'll be unpacking my room in my new house. I will update as soon as I possibly can with the flying lessons. Lilith is going to thank me for the horcrux. To answer a question about how Lilith and Harry have different fathers, Poseidon (and every other god and goddess) is guaranteed to have a child whenever he (or she) does 'it'. But godly genes repel wizard genes. Lily was already pregnant with Harry when she met Poseidon and Poseidon created another child with his genes. Therefore, Lilith is the daughter of Poseidon, with no relation to James and Harry is the son of James with no relation to Poseidon. Does that make sense?

I still need new characters, let me go over the ones I've already introduced:

The Mage of Zeus: Aleus Wind (I want him to die at some point and for Thalia to replace him)

The Mage of Hades: Lilith Potter

The Mage of Apollo: Phoebus Archer

The Mage of Artemis: Kamaria Hunter

The Mage of Aphrodite: Amorelle Lovix

The Mage of Hypnos: Jeffrey Jordans (Dreamer)

Koritha, Lilith's pet coral snake

Ones I need:

The Mage of Poseidon

The Mage of Hera

The Mage of Demeter

The Mage of Ares

The Mage of Hephaestus

The Mage of Hermes

The Mage of Dionysus

The Mage of Athena

The Mage of Hestia

The Mage of Nyx

The Mage of Nemesis

The Mage of Hecate

The Mage of Janus

Mages for any of the other gods that you can think of

Nymphs

Demigods

Slytherins

Please help and I am sorry once again. I am out of cookies today, so have some donuts:

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)


	9. Flying lessons

**SORRY! I was too sick to get out of bed for the last two weeks and whenever I could get up the internet decided to fail. How convenient. My phone, which I use to give me internet, hasn't been shipped off for repairs yet. Don't ask me why. I'm really busy because I had three months to work on this English assignment that I started like three days ago (and it's due in 16 days). Call me disorganized, but I was having a mind blank. Flying lessons start today, and Lilith will die. Again. But Harry won't, so she still comes back. She is going to die a lot, be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or PJatO**

**Song I'm listening to: Love Story by Taylor Swift (Switch some of the words around and you have an awesome Percabeth song)**

Honestly, who in their right mind would put Gryffindors and Slytherins in flying lessons together? Not that I was complaining, but still. The green ink on the paper on the Slytherin noticeboard said that flying lessons would be starting on Thursday. Well, once Malfoy heard _that_, he began telling everyone what a great flyer he was. I sent a quick prayer to Zeus, hoping he would blast the stupid ponce out of the sky. As for me, I was pretty damn scared that I was going to have that honor. After all, the stupid pact said there wasn't even meant to be any children of Poseidon. And yet he went along and had me. Zeus would probably be out for blood. I mean, I could fly in the air on my own, but that's with the protection of two major gods with me. On a broom, I have no chance. Speaking of brooms, my birthday present for Harry is almost ready; it just needs some touch ups. I'll get Phoebus to help with that. When Thursday came, I was hyperventilating. Harry, Daphne and Tracey were very concerned. "Harry, what if Zeus blasts me out of the sky?" I asked and he shook his head. "I don't know, but maybe you could try to reason with him, make him give you a break" he said and I banged my forehead against the Slytherin table (That's where we were, by the way). "Ow…" I muttered and clamped my hand to the spot.

"No offense, but that was really stupid of you" Tracey said from over the table and I mock glared.

"So, you're not paranoid that you offended the king of the gods with your very existence and if you even jump in the air without protection you'll get blasted to bits with no mercy" I said and they stared.

"Only Harry knows what I'm talking about. And maybe Zeus" I added and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Yeah, yeah, I hate you too" I poked my wand onto my plate and muttered "Incendio", watching as my leftovers burned. I sent a quick prayer to the gods in hope that they would spare my life today.

"I won't pretend that wasn't weird, but I guess you have customs or something" Daphne finished shoveling her eggs and left the table. I made Harry go back to Gryffindor, just as Snape came over.

"Potter, why was there a Gryffindor at the Slytherin table a moment ago?"

"Because Harry is my brother and I was promoting inter-house unity?" I suggested.

"It is against the rules. I must –"

"I find, Severus, that if you check up on the rulebook, there is nothing against the promotion of inter-house unity, or the crossing of tables" Snape was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore, with all his eye-twinkling glory.

"My deepest apologies, Headmaster" he said in a forced voice and strode away, muttering curses under his breath.

"Miss Potter, I believe you have your first flying class today, you'd better hurry" he winked and I got another sick feeling. I couldn't just back out, that would be cowardice. But I couldn't fly for fear of my life. I really need a Ravenclaw to help with this. "KAMARIA!" I yelled and the whole hall turned to me. Well, that was stupid of me too. Kamaria shrugged and walked over. "Yeah?"

"I am in so much Cerberus poop right now" I said and she half chuckled, half sympathized.

"With the whole Zeus thing and the lightning?"

"Exactly. I already prayed to the gods and sent them my waffles but I'm still scared. Can you tell Artemis to tell Zeus to miss me and get Malfoy, the little blond ponce that looks like a ferret?"

"I can try. But if you do get hit, we'll take you straight to the hospital wing and help immediately. We'll get window seats in Charms to watch"

"Thank gods I have you around" I said and left the table. Outside, twenty brooms were on the ground, they looked really old and had twigs sticking out at odd angles. Harry and Ron were standing beside them, talking about something to do with Fred and George. "There you are!" Tracey stormed over to me and dragged me to a broom. "Where have you been?"

"I've been freaking out, what about you?"

"Daphne and I have been waiting here for like ever"

"Exactly, what took you so long?" Daphne had joined in.

"Praying to the gods that I don't get hit with lightning today and fall off my broom and die and if I do the whole world will most likely be underwater and everyone who isn't related to the sea god will die and the world will be taken over by sea creatures and mermaids and of course the gods will all be angry at him and a war will start and kill everyone all over again" I said without a breath. Daphne and Tracey stared at me in confusion. "Mage City stuff, anyway, please help me if I get hit with lightning, take me straight to the hospital wing and get Kamaria and Phoebus, I think they're in Charms right now"

"And what makes you think you'll be hit with lightning on a beautiful day like this?" Tracey pointed at the clear blue sky.

"A lot of things, but it won't matter unless it actually happens. Look, Madam Hooch is coming" I pointed to Madam Hooch, who was coming towards us. Everyone hastily ran behind a broom and I winked at Harry. He looked as nervous as me.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Madam Hooch barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up"

I gulped and stood next to my broom, clenching my fists and sending pleading looks at the sky. Please, please, please, please…

"Stick out your right hand over the broom," called Madam Hooch, "and say 'Up'!"

"UP!" everyone shouted. Harry's broom jumped into his hands at once. So did Malfoy's. Ron's hovered midway and Hermione's rolled around on the floor. Tracey's broom shot up with enough force to… you know what, I don't know, you could probably do anything with that force. Maybe I could borrow some and use it to make an exploding hair potion. Daphne's didn't move. My broom was completely different. It was if I'd shouted 'down', the broom shot into the earth leaving a deep, broomstick-shaped hole. Everyone gaped at me, open mouthed.

"Um… maybe it doesn't like me?" I suggested. Harry snorted. "Oh, shut up"

"Potter, it seems that brooms aren't compatible with your magic, I'm afraid you'll have to sit out this lesson" I tried not to smile as Madam Hooch said these words.

"Okay, whatever you say, Professor" I tried to look sad about it as I sat on a bench next to a tree. It was a very pretty tree, maybe had bowtruckles living in it.

"Psst!" I jumped wildly. It sounded like a girl was right next to me, breathing in my ear. Wait, I am next to a tree…

"Are you a Nymph?" I whispered to nothing in particular. I got a giggle in response.

"Ooh, it usually takes them much longer to figure it out. How did you know, exactly?" a blond girl crawled out and hung from a branch. She wore a green gossamer dress and had pointed ears, the faintest tinge of green on her freckled cheeks. Definitely a Nymph, a Dryad.

"I am the Mage of Hades, I'm educated in these things" I said and the Dryad gave me a curious look.

"There hasn't been one of your kind here in many years, a child of the sea god, yet accepted by Lord Hades himself. You are truly one of a kind" I blushed.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Not to be rude or anything, but is there any particular reason you wanted to speak with me?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow and straightened out.

"I come with a message, the wild is dying, Parva Magi. We need your help. Save the Forest, it is the only wild place left in all of Scotland. Pan is weakening, fading. I am afraid there is no way to save him, but we must carry out his wishes. We must save the wild"

"Pan? Isn't every satyr in the world looking for him?" I asked. There were a few satyrs that had popped in, but they never came back. They were all trying to find Pan though.

"Basically. They insist on spending their time on a lost cause, instead of protecting the wild's most sacred places. Really, there are less of those than coral reefs" I winced. Less than one percent of the Earth's water had coral reefs in it. The wild must be a true rarity.

"I have to go, the mist won't hide everything" she warned.

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked. She turned, before smiling.

"Aspen" then she vanished.

"Talking to yourself, Potter?" I turned and rolled my eyes. Malfoy and his goons were coming over.

"Better than talking to you" I said and turned towards the tree again. Aspen, nice name.

"You might want to treat me with more respect; after all, my father is one of the most influential people in the wizarding world"

"I'll treat you with respect when you earn it" I said, still watching the tree.

"Coming from the one that can't even ride a broom?" I scowled and turned around. My hair and eyes felt a little weird, for some reason.

"I bet she's too scared, I could basically see the fear dripping off her before" he looked a little uncertain this time, and he was staring at me as if I'd grown another head.

"Too scared, am I? I could whip your butt in a duel" I growled. People started to gasp. Malfoy turned away from me and picked up a little glass ball. The Gryffindors immediately protested and I knew it must be important to them. Hm, I only just realized that Madam Hooch was gone.

"Bet you can't catch this stupid thing then, after all, this isn't about a duel. Let's see if Longbottom will get his Remembrall back" he smirked and pitched it in the air. If I had any sense, I would have cast an immobulus charm and caught it from the ground. Or maybe even have let someone else take it. Instead, being me, I grabbed the nearest broom and went after it. There was white light and a lot of pain before I blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lilith! I cannot believe that you were stupid enough to-"

"She'll calm down, she always does" Phoebus assured me. Kamaria was storming around in the hospital wing, cursing all the gods except Artemis and giving me a headache. I honestly didn't know why I was still alive. When Zeus has a target, he usually gets an instant kill. Tracey and Daphne were sitting beside my bed, trying to understand Kamaria's muttering. Unfortunately, it was in Ancient Greek, which I had learned the first day on the job.

"Jeez, keep it PG" I said. Koritha was wrapped around my arm, hissing things at me occasionally. Tracey and Daphne weren't as surprised as Ron, for some reason.

"So let me get this straight. You weren't meant to be born, and by being born, you angered some great lord of the skies and every time you're in the air, you get blasted by lightning?" Tracey asked skeptically.

"Something like that, but what I want to know is HOW IN TARTARUS AM I ALIVE RIGHT NOW? Not that I'm complaining…"

"Tartar? Like the sauce?"

"Tartar-us. Where monsters go when they die" I corrected Daphne.

'_Parva Magi, the Naiad called Melanie wishes to speak with you. She is in the Forest, near the Half-Giant's hut'_

"Thanks, Kori. I'll go right away, well, right after Pomfrey stops fussing over me and Kamaria stops making restricted seem like general" I eyed the Mage in question, who glared and sat down.

"Um… what?" Phoebus voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Oh, there's a Water Nymph that wants to see me, she lives near Hagrid" I explained.

"Water Nymphs are real? Can I come too?" Tracey looked so excited. I pondered for a moment. If the Nymph said something secret, it could be dangerous. Tracey could be killed because she knew too much. Or maybe she was meant to know, something to do with fate. Or maybe the mist would completely fool her and she wouldn't be able to see the Nymph. But she was my friend; I couldn't just let her die. I shook my head.

"I can't take you with me, it could end in disaster. And usually when I say something could end in disaster, it does" I gestured at the bandages covering me. "Sorry, but I can't put you through that. What time is it, anyway?" I asked and Phoebus closed his eyes.

"The sun is down, I can't tell"

"Its seven thirty, dinnertime. I'm going. Goodbye" Kamaria stalked off.

**Ooh, Kamaria's pissed. You guys totally hung me out to dry on the Nymphs, so I had to ask my aunt a good name for one. I do like the Mage suggestions though. The Mage of Hecate is called Maggie Powers (Thank you shadowkat78), The Mage of Hestia is Katherine Hearth (Thank you Elise Potter in Wonderland), The Mage of Nyx is Calamity Knight (Thank you shadowkat78 for the last name and Ishiguro Ayumu for the first). Please let me know when you want them to appear in the story, and things like ages and if they get along with particular people.**

**At the end of each chapter from now on, I'm going to put a random movie quote at the bottom. It will be completely random, so do not flame if it happens to be from Dora or Barbie or something else like that because I am always on babysitting duty for a four year old and she won't watch any ****_normal_**** movies.**

**'I'm going to bed, before either of you gets another clever idea to get us killed. or worse-****_expelled_****.'**

**Please review!**

**P.S. I hinted in the other chapter that this was set during the Titan's Curse. It isn't. The summer after this year is TLO, and so on. Just because I'm awesome like Apollo, Nico is now eleven, but turning twelve. **


	10. Fluffy and Troll

**Song I'm listening to: Csiko's post**

Madam Pomfrey didn't let me out until around midnight. Neville, who had broken his wrist, hadalready been released. I groaned as I stretched out my limbs, ready to find my way back to the dungeons. But then I heard four identical screams of horror, coming from the third floor. I quickly turned into smoke **(A/N, In the HP movies, what the Death Eaters do when they travel)** and rushed over. Up Antonio and over Annalise, wondering why there were even people out at this time. I heard familiar growling and frantic breathing and mentally face palmed. Bloody Cerberus, why did he have to duplicate himself? Confused? Here's the story…

**It was the day that I came back to life, I was touring the Underworld with Hades, who looked anxious. Cerberus was chewing the remains of a red rubber ball. I could see Persephone in the distance, arguing with Demeter about something. I was still new to all of this, you know, demigod stuff. I saw a black haired boy grumbling around next to them, pulling weeds from under the trees of Persephone's garden. Cerberus swallowed the rubber ball and looked at Hades with a cute face that didn't suit him. Hades merely groaned and conjured another one. I raised my eyebrow at this and he explained.**

**"Lilith, your half-brother and his friends got Cerberus infatuated with red rubber balls a few years ago, now he needs a new one every five seconds. I blame it all on that Luke boy, he started all this."**

**I didn't question who Luke was. But Cerberus, at that moment, began to glow. Hades chuckled sinisterly.**

**"He hasn't duplicated in decades, he usually only does when one of my daughters visits him. I think he likes you."**

**Cerberus glowed so bright that I had to look away. When I looked back, a younger version of the three headed Rottweiler was yapping excitedly at my feet. I bent down and petted it awkwardly. It gave me the cutest faces ever and wagged its tail, before vanishing in black smoke. Hades pulled me up.**

**"I'm sure you'll see him again, but on with the tour. Next stop: Elysium."**

**In Elysium, the dead people greeted us and offered us food from overflowing buffet tables. I could see a woman with red hair and green eyes smiling at me, standing next to a man with black hair and blue eyes, along with glasses. In a few days, I would realize that they were my mother and stepfather. Hades then pulled me along.**

I could only hope that Cerberus would recognize me. I burst through the open door and saw Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville, screaming at Cerberus. I jumped in front of them and touched one of his noses. The reaction was immediate. He started panting and wagging his tail like he did a few months ago. I smiled.

"See, these are friends. Not food; friends." I said. Cerberus simply barked and licked my hand. Hermione was now silent, as she calculated the scene in front of her. Harry was shaking his head. Neville and Ron were frozen in horror.

"Um… what exactly is that?" Neville asked timidly.

"Cerberus." Said Hermione, Harry and I in unison. We all stared at each other.

"Okay, I can understand Harry knowing, but what about you?" I asked Hermione. She stared.

"I'm a m-muggleborn."

"Oh. That explains it. Sorry if I freaked you guys out just now; it's just that I knew Cerberus and… well… yeah." I finished lamely. Harry raised an eyebrow. Ron face-palmed. Neville was still looking freaked. Hermione was practically radiating frustration.

"Oh, I'm so close! Why can't I see-"

"Lilith, we should go. This is the forbidden corridor after all…" Harry trailed off as footsteps could be heard outside the room. I groaned and grabbed a hold of everyone, before shadow traveling them to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady gave me a look and I smiled sheepishly.

"Pig snout!" Harry said and she swung open.

"What did you mean forbidden corridor?" I stopped Harry before he could enter.

"Didn't you hear Dumbledore?"

"No. What did he say?"

"He said to stay away from the third floor corridor, or we would die a most painful death." Harry said. The fat lady gave a trilled 'I'm waiting!' and Harry crawled back into the common room. I popped back into my own dorm and tried to get to sleep.

**(A/N This seemed like the most perfect time to end a chapter, but it would be way too short. So, two chapters in one. Please, feel happiness creeping through your veins and click the button that says 'REVIEW' at the bottom of this page. I only got like three reviews for the last chapter :( )**

The next morning at breakfast, I nearly fell asleep on my bowl of milo. Seriously, I hadn't slept AT ALL last night and I don't know why. I mean, Cerberus wasn't even scary and everyone got out okay. I had no reason not to go to sleep. But alas, sleep wouldn't come. Harry was in the middle of explaining why he went out last night. Apparently, after I was knocked out, Harry grabbed a broom and caught the glass ball (which happened to be a remembrall), shocking the whole class. Then, Professor McGonagall turned up and made Harry the new Gryffindor seeker. And I was taken to the hospital wing. That much I knew. But then, Malfoy challenged Harry and Ron to a duel at midnight. Somehow, Hermione got caught up in it and Neville joined in for an escape from the Bloody Baron. That was where I came in. For whatever reason, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville ended up in the forbidden third-floor corridor with Cerberus Jr. Kamaria and Tracey were having a really hard to follow conversation about planets. No wonder: Tracey and Kamaria were the best in our Astronomy class. They were just starting on the topic of the constellation Orion, when the owls swooped in with mail. What caught my eye was the oddly familiar broom shaped package being carried towards the Gryffindor table (Yes, we all decided to sit with the Gryffindors today). "No. Way." I breathed. It landed in front of Harry and I reached out to touch it. Yes, it was definitely the Lightning Bolt. You know, you get confused quite a lot. Let me fill you in…

It was a regular morning in September, when I finally finished the broom. The cleansweep five was now unrecognizable. The wood had been charmed black and covered in various charms to keep it from breaking. The tail had been coloured metallic blue, like the grain in the actual wood. On the side, written in metallic blue, were the words 'Lightning Bolt', and an exact copy of the scar Harry and I shared. It gleamed as I finished charming it and wrapped it in newspaper.

An owl swooped in and dropped a letter in my milo, effectively splashing the cereal all over Ron, who was looking sadly at his bacon, which had fallen into the milk jug when the broom arrived. I did a quick drying charm and opened it.

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains a new model of broomstick that was mailed to me anonymously. I checked it for charms, so it is safe to use, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor M. McGonagall._

I smiled and handed the note to Harry, who had begun to open the package. He quickly scanned it and handed it to Ron, before gathering up his broom and leaving the hall. But soon enough, Malfoy the ferret turned up and snatched it off him. I walked over and glared at him.

"That's a broomstick. You'll be in for it this time, Potter. First years aren't allowed them."

"Not just any broomstick! I bet it'll be better than the Nimbus 2000! What did you say you've got at home, a Comet two-sixty?" Ron couldn't resist.

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." Okay, that one was mean. I raised my narwhal horn threateningly but before I could hex him into next week Professor Flitwick showed up.

"Not arguing, are we boys?"

"Potter's got a broomstick, Professor." Malfoy said quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told be all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"I don't kno-"

"A Lightning Bolt, the first one ever made to be exact." I cut him off. Harry raised an eyebrow, while Ron was drooling over some bacon on the Ravenclaw table.

"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added. We headed upstairs, smothering our laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. "Well, it's true," Harry chortled as we reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…"

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind us. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking dissapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us much good."

I whacked them over the head again and they gave me glares. "Sorry Hermione, they're just… boys."

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that day, we were all in Harry's dormitory, watching him unwrap the Lightning Bolt.

"Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread. It was sleek and shiny, exactly the same as when I wrapped it up.

"Hey Lilith, how did you know what it was called?" Ron asked.

"Because I was the one who named it. This was supposed to be Harry's late birthday present, I'm glad that it got to you." I said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. Unbeknowest to him, I was following.

Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded me of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high. Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground.

"Hey, Potter, come down!"

Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooded crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him.

"Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant… you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week." He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls. "Potter, if you want to watch your brother, then go right ahead. You don't seem like a Slytherin spy to me. Right," said Wood while I grinned sheepishly and sat on the stands. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

"Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try to get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. I snickered and he mock glared. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.

"Never mind," said Harry quickly, earning another snort from me.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper-I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around out hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who seemed determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this." He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.

"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."

He showed Harry the two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. I noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box. I didn't know much about Quidditch, but this seemed to be dangerous.

"Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers. At once, the black ball rose high in the air and the pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air – right at me.

I gave a yelp and yelled "IMMOBULUS!", watching as the Bludger stopped and dropped.

"See?" Wood said. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team - the Weasley twins are ours-it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and Score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goalposts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.

"Very good," said Wood. Very nerdy, I thought.

"Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers-"

"-unless they crack my head open."

"Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers - I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves." I snorted as I thought: so true. Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings. "This," said Wood, is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seekers job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch first wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. Well, that's it - any questions?"

Harry shook his head. I waved my hand around in the air. Wood noticed and called up, "Yes, Potter?"

I jumped down, somersaulting and landing on my feet, before straightening out and asking "Can I come to the practice sessions? I want to be there if anything happens."

"Um… sure. Potter, we won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try with a few of these."

He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch. Harry didn't miss a single one and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happiliy as we trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

(I know, major time skip. Deal with it.)

On Halloween morning I woke up to do delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought we were ready to make objects fly. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. My partner was Kamaria, and Phoebus was working with Daphne. Much to Tracey's disgust, she was working with Theodore Nott, who was trying to make a move on her. "Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying to magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f'f and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Y'know, it wasn't all that difficult. For me, that is. Kamaria accidentaly made a constellation that looked rather a lot like a feather, whilst our one disappeared in silver mist. Phoebus turned his one bright orange, and something tells me that it wasn't accidental. Tracey 'accidentaly' cast a bat-bogey hex at her partner when he started tickling her with the feather.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Potter's done it!"

My feather was the only one in the air by the end of the lesson, but Daphne managed to make the orange one zoom across the table. Hermione, who would usually come to flying classes, wasn't seen all afternoon. On our way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, I overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls bathroom and wanted to be left alone. I groaned at the possibilities of why she was there. But then I gaped at the Halloween decorations. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low back clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

I was just helping myself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll! Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

I was about to protest, to say that it would be stupid because our dormitories were actually in the dungeons, but we began to head off to the library instead. I was halfway there when I froze, scaring the magic out of Daphne and Tracey.

"Hermione. Hermione doesn't know about the troll." Ducking down, we joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. We had just turned the corner when we heard quick footsteps behind us. Harry and Ron were approaching.

"Oh, what did you two do to Hermione?" I asked. Harry jerked his thumb in Ron's direction, and Ron's ears turned pink. I sniffed. "Can you smell something?" And then we heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward us. We shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks and was holding a huge wooded club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowing into the room.

"The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea," said Ron nervously.

They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it. I silently cheered for him, and started to run back up the passage, but as we reached the corner I heard something that made my heart stop - a high pitched, petrified scream - and it was coming from the chamber Harry'd just chained up.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.

"Hermione!" we said together. It was the last thing we wanted to do, but what choice did we have? Wheeling around, we sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in our panic. Harry pulled the door open and we ran inside. Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately, and seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it. I couldn't help but feel useless, so I summoned my water powers and the pipes exploded. Harry jumped onto the troll and Daphne and Tracey tried to help Hermione, who was still screaming.

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat n its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. I gave him a weak hi-five, still gasping at the amount of power it took to bust the pipes. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it - dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry. I think it's just been knocked out."

"No, it still has its form, if it was dead, it would have turned to dust by now." I confirmed.

Harry bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose-don't ask me how it got there. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

"Urgh - troll boogers."

"Ewww!" said Daphne. He wiped it on the troll's trousers. A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at us. I had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. "I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? I found it hard to believe too.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. Lilith controlled the water and Daphne and Tracey helped me. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

We tried to look as though the story wasn't new to us, and I have to say that Harry and Ron failed miserably.

"Well - in that case . . ." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the six of us, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on you own?"

Hermione hung her head. I was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets. Or if he began to appreciate the colour salmon.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their Houses."

Hermione left. Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.

"Well, I must say that you were luck, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

As Harry and Ron left, the teachers turned to us. I gulped and eyed the water swirling around me nervously. I could just see the face of a girl with pretty black hair, before McGonagall cleared her throat.

"You three each earn Slytherin five points also. Don't think I won't be telling this to the Headmaster." They gazed after us as we left. Honestly, my life is just full of this stuff. I collapsed on my bed the moment I saw it, and that was the end of that.

**So... I am moving house today. I just managed to get this thing posted before I have to scrub the bathroom. Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for the reviews, even though I wish there was more. I'm thinking about the Titans having mages too, but they don't necessarily side with their patrons. Thoughts? Anyway, to the anonymous reviewer called frowny-face, Lilith may seem too perfect, but she really isn't. For example: Her best subjects are CoMC, DADA, Potions and Charms. She absolutely sucks at everything else. She has ADHD like every other demigod and will not be able to sit still during lessons. She will be like the Marauders; always pulling pranks and getting into trouble. Another thing, Tracey doesn't seem too fond of Nott. Should she become a Hunter of Artemis later in the story? Last one, nearly there. I'm thinking of bringing HOO into this somehow, like the characters and the Roman Camp. Should I go through with that? I mentioned Nico in this chapter, I hope you are happy. I apologize again for the long wait and A/N.**

**'It's actually Hawaii'**

**'Ha-what-what?'**


	11. PLZ DON'T KILL ME!

**SORRY! But you're probably used to that by now. Tests suck, as well as homework and chores. Plus my mother decided to hide my laptop for a week and then forgot where she put it. I only found it this morning, so please don't hate me! I had major writer's block and eventually decided to skip the Quidditch match because Lilith would have solved it easily. So, this is a sort of filler that didn't happen in the book. I STILL NEED OCs so pleeeeze give me some ideas, people! If you even read my story anymore. Sorry for being unfaithful in my updating, but I always sucked at doing things on time. Once, I handed in a report five weeks late. It was embarrassing, let me tell you. **

**HOUSE OF HADES SPOILER!**

**I wouldn't usually point something out that would be a major spoiler but this kind of puts my story in an awkward position. NICO LIKES PERCY. Don't get me wrong, I've shipped Percico from the moment I read one of it's fics but this is too far. WHY, RICK? WHY YOU MAKE NICO GAY? Well, don't worry because I have this little issue solved. Just don't be all 'Nico likes Percy, so this isn't canon couples anymore' at me, K? Like that meme I saw that time: HOW CAN I KEEP CALM WHEN NICO DI ANGELO IS GAY? Oh well, when life gives you lemons, you throw them at Rick Riordan (King of Trolls) when he makes your favourite character miserable. Just take a moment and think: Of all the people in the world, how many are demigods? How many of those demigods are Greek? How many of those Greek demigods are gay? How many of those Gay Greek demigods are guys? One. OMG WHAT IF HADES IS HOMOPHOBIC?**

**Imma stop now before I go into crazy fangirl mode.**

**SPOILER END!**

**Listening to: Nothing Left to Say by Imagine Dragons (And watching the slideshow of Viria's artwork for it) *sniff***

**On with the story!**

* * *

As we entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots. The Quidditch season had begun. To be honest, I had to wonder if the cold benefited the Quidditch players at all. If not, then why in November of all the different times? It made no sense to me. The first Quidditch match was on Saturday: Slytherin vs Gryffindor. I didn't know which side to root for, so I settled for both. I would cheer whenever someone got a point, no matter who's side they were on. I'd been going to Harry's Quidditch practices for a while now and I couldn't help but feel that Gryffindor would win, what with him on their side. The team members were friendly with me now; something had proved to them that I wasn't a bad person. Fred and George were going to assist in some pranks that I dreamed up, so they were good as friends. Alicia Spinnet was cool too; she never scowls at me or Daphne and Tracey or does anything against us. Katie Bell was nice, and she did nothing but smile at us the whole time we were there. Oliver Wood was neutral, maybe because he was so devoted to Gryffindor. Angelina Johnson was the most serious player apart from Wood. She would scold the other players but be happy at the same time. She was probably neutral too. As you can see, I was really peeved that I missed the match. Unfortunately, a few days before the match, someone's levitating charm went the wrong way, and let me tell you, it was pretty damn strong. Zeus didn't hesitate to blast me, even though he knew Poseidon would kill him. So, that's how I woke up in the hospital wing, a day after the match. I was so angry that I made my hot water bottle explode all over Miss Pomfrey. She made me stay in for the whole night and let me out for classes the next day. So I had Charms with the Ravenclaws, Potions with the Gryffindors, Double DADA with the Hufflepuffs, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Charms was actually quite boring for once, because Kamaria and Phoebus were asleep. They waited the whole time waiting for me to wake up and didn't sleep at all. Flitwick excused them. Daphne and Tracey were working together and that left me to work with Malfoy. Honestly, he gave me a bad vibe. My eyes began to feel funny again and my head went numb for a second. Weird enough, but when I looked at my ponytail, I saw a deep blue instead of jet black. Startled, I jumped and scared everyone. when I looked again, my hair was back to normal. I must have done it accidentally. No-one else noticed the creepy display of colour-change, so I put it down to hallucinations. Malfoy seemed to be staring more at me than the torch we were supposed to be lighting. This was the one spell I had trouble with so far. Incendio didn't want to work for a daughter of the sea god, who had a narwhal horn for a wand with a core of sea phoenix feather. Go figure. Flitwick actually seemed disappointed when our torch wasn't lit by the end of the lesson. Potions could have gone better, but it also could have gone worse. Snape didn't seem to be in a really good mood but he wasn't in the mood to be unfair either, for some bizarre reason. We were learning about the properties of Moly in potion making. Potion making aside, I'd heard of it alright. Hermes gave the herb to Odysseus to protect him from Circe's magic when he went to her home to rescue his friends. Gee, being a Mage really comes in handy sometimes. As for the potion making, I had no chance. I didn't exactly study potion making because, let's face it, you go to school to learn things and get a job. I already have a job. Mage of Hades, at your service. Only they didn't need to know that.

"POTTER! Pay attention." I woke from my daydream with a jolt and began copying things off the board. Stupid Snape, stupid potions. Stupid quill. I wish they used pens in Hogwarts. We kind of don't live in the Middle Ages anymore, so... yeah. I finished the notes and took a moment to survey the classroom. Snape was really peeved off at something. Harry and Ron were whispering something to do with bats and Hermione was giving me an analyzing look. I could tell she was going to figure it out soon. I smiled at her and she returned the gesture. Then it was time for DADA.

Well, Squirrel or whatever his name was kept telling us about Yetis and other snow creatures. I might have zoned out for a bit here. My mind took over.

**I was in the Underworld, walking alongside Persephone and her mage, Acacia. Hades and the strange black haired boy were in a heated argument in the throne room. Persephone was grumbling at the boy and Acacia was sighing like this happened often. The scene dissolved into a completely different one. Rolling green hills covered in strawberries. Twelve buildings standing tall and finished, while many others were under construction. There was a rock climbing wall with lava pouring down it and an arena beside it. A tall pine tree rose in the distance, a gold blanket shimmering in it's branches. The summer camp of death, or something. Before I could investigate further, I was whisked away into another bizarre place. A dank, dark castle. By the looks of it, I was in the dungeons. Mold covered the walls and the floor was covered in black ash. A girl was tied to a chair in the centre of the room. By the dim light I could see that she had tangled black hair and bright blue eyes. The silver circlet of Artemis' lieutenant shone on her head. She was wearing punk clothes that looked really grimy, as if she'd been here for a while. A pile of weapons lay outside the cell, and I assumed they were hers. I didn't know what this girl meant, or who she was, but she looked right at me. I noticed there were bags under her eyes, like she hadn't slept in days. A cloaked figure floated through the wall and somehow didn't notice me. It glided around the girl, it's robes flying around with non-existent wind.**

**"Sleep... sleep... sleep..." It whispered and the girl looked right at me.**

**"Help..."**

I woke with a start, scaring the magic out of some of the classmates. Quill didn't seem to notice.

"-b-bominable Snowman was s-sighted a f-few years ago, with-"

"Lilith, what was that about?" Whispered Daphne.

"I had a weird vision and it made my brain hurt, like real bad. I'm fine now, but I did not get any of it. Anything happen here?"

"Nah, just Quirrel droning on about the Abominable Snowman." Tracey answered. "He sounds like he ate the textbook."

"Oh, so like Hermione?" I asked and we chuckled. Hermione had gotten better at being normal lately, but still recited things word for word. Well, at least that's what Harry and Ron say. They'd actually become friends with her over the past weeks. Me on the other hand, she was still suspicious of me. I mean, seriously. Harry Potter's twin sister turns up looking like some Goth person with a bunch of weird powers. She can speak to snakes and talks to herself (Hermione can't see through the mist and see Aspen) and sometimes references Greek Mythology. I'm like the most suspicious person here. Can't really blame her.

"That's the end of the l-lesson." Squirrel squeaked and we all filed out. Gemma was waiting for us to go to Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Kamaria and Phoebus weren't there, which I kind of expected. I sat at the back with Tracey while Daphne took the seat in front of us. I didn't really pay attention to anything. I wrote the notes on the board, but my mind wandered. What was all that in DADA? There was no way I dreamed that up. Hell, I don't even know Acacia or her name. And the girl in the dungeon seemed to need my help. I felt a pain in my forehead and hissed Ancient Greek Parseltongue curses.

**I was back at the summer camp. People surrounded me, a boy with black hair and green eyes, a girl with blond hair and grey eyes, a Cyclops with one brown eye and brown hair, a girl with red hair who had her back turned, the hunters of Artemis, Chiron, Kamaria, Phoebus, Amorelle, Aleus, Acacia, Gracie; the Mage of Demeter. Several other people running around carrying weapons and wearing shirts with 'CHB' printed on the front. The lieutenant of Artemis turned and I saw the same girl with black hair from my vision or whatever it was. She looked a lot healthier, but I could tell it was the same person. Her black hair was shiny and straight instead of tangled like it was before. There were no bags under her eyes and the eyes themselves were brighter. They all turned to stare right at me and the girl spoke.**

**"Lilith! Wake up!"**

I jolted awake, hearing Tracey's voice. The class was already gone. I grumbled and heaved my books into my bag, wondering what was going on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I crept through the hallways, stopping before a tall black door. Snape's office. Inside, the potions master was brewing some kind of concoction for tomorrow's lesson. He left to get more eye of newt and my plan was in action. I walked over and unstoppered the crystal vial. Iris had given it to me when I visited her shop that one time, promising satisfactory results. I poured the clear liquid into the cauldron and left as I heard footsteps. I smirked as I thought of tomorrow's lesson.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Today, we will be brewing the Swelling Solution. Turn to page 27 of your books and begin."

Oh, so that's what the potion was. Promising results indeed, MUHAHAHA! My potion was a bit sloppy by the end, but if everything went to plan, it would be totally worth it. Harry seemed to know how excited I was, but couldn't figure out why.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, you'll see... wait for it... wait for it... now!" I hissed in AGP (Ancient Greek Parseltongue) and Kori spat in the cauldron from her spot on the ceiling. The potion exploded, showering everyone except Tracey, Daphne, the Gryffindors and I. Yes, including Snape. When the rainbow smoke dissipated, the coughing first years got a good look at themselves.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Bright rainbow splotches covered their bodies and robes and wherever the potion touched them, their skin swelled. Malfoy had rainbow hair and his face was green. His head grew three times it's size, and I wondered if it was because he was so bigheaded in the first place. Millicent Bulstrode got an improvement in my opinion. Pansy Parkinson got her torso covered in it and looked rather a lot like a balloon. Snape was the worst- or should I say best. He was drenched from head to toe and looked like a giant marble. I could just see his head poking out from the top, turning purple with rage (His face was blue, but when he turned red, it made it purple. So...). We didn't stop laughing until the next day, but we didn't stop chuckling until the week was over.

* * *

**Yes, I changed my mind yet again. Lilith will go to the Titan War with Hades, and meet Nico there. The dreams are telling the future. Foreshadowing for the adventure in summer. Poor Thalia is locked away. Well, is going to be. Did you like the prank on Snape?**

**OMG HAVE NONE OF MY READERS SEEN HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA?**

**BTW, percyjackson555 got the first movie quote I did, which was from Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone.**

**Okay, the quote for today is:**

**"Who're you calling a peanut, eh? I'll go right up your nose!"**

**"Whoa whoa, you wouldn't hit a woman, would you?"**

**"THAT'S A WOMAN?"**

**Okay, you're mad if you don't get that one.**

**My song changed from the saddest (and most suited to HoO) song ever to the most random one ever. Now I'm listening to Bom Bom by Sam and the Womps. (Kmart ad song, people)**

**And, just because I can, I will say this:**

**PERCICO 4EVA!**


End file.
